rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
A slumber party to remember
Everyone all got acquainted and welcomed their new member of the Time Brigade, Finn, as he was happy to be welcomed by everyone. Finn: You guys are way better than the Shadow Squad. Vector: Hey Thanks, if you need advice, just trust in the Ray Way! Yuma: Woah, woah, woah, every time you mention “Just trust in the Ray Way” something bad always happens! (Multiple flashbacks of all bad things that happened every time anyone trusted the Ray Way) Vector: Maybe nobody has any experience with the Ray Way. Yuma: Yeah no kidding! Dexter: Maybe next time Vector, for now, Finn let me give you the tour around the place Finn: As you wish. (Dexter left with Finn to give him the tour, as everyone was still in their swimsuits) Zack: I hope we don’t have anymore unexpected moments, losing Weevil and Rex was one thing, and Aura insulting Battle Beast was another. Commander Kain: Funny you should mention her, she’s knocked out, because Koga and I thought she was an intruder. Zuzu: Okay, this is too good, she got knocked out, because you guys thought she was an intruder. Commander Kain: Oh that’s right, I almost forgot that you and your counterparts hate that little girl. Zuzu: We do, because if she’s flirting with Yuya, she’s flirting with Yuri, Yugo, and Yuto. Yuya: Relax Zuzu, I’ll make sure you’ll always be my girlfriend. (Zuzu smiled and blushed as she gave Yuya a hug and kiss) Zuzu: Oh thank you Yuya! (Everyone all smiled at this) Mina: Zuzu, I know how you feel about that, don't let anyone take the one you love from you. Zuzu: Hah! Don't worry I'll make sure to protect Yuya with all my heart Commander Kain: I'm glad you to have each other, now everyone get into your Pj's and follow me (Yuya and Zuzu did what he said as they went to get change as well as the other when everyone got into their pajamas they all followed him after it was pajamas party for a reason) Alito: So where are we heading? Commander Kain: I’m taking you guys to a REC Room. Everyone: REC Room? Commander Kain: There's an Infinite Number of all types of rooms, esp REC Rooms, But I’m taking you to the main one! Everyone: Main one? Commander Kain: Yeah, you’ll all love this REC Room, and here we are! (Commander Kain opened the door, as everyone widened their eyes, it has a basement, Toronto, a home, a bar, a house, a calgary, an arcade, a small room, all types of games, modern areas, a pool table, a cineplex, an office, it’s a whole lot cool, it has a man cave, it’s awesome, it has West Edmonton Mall, a roundhouse, it has luxury, it has rustic areas, it has an attic, retro areas, some dream areas, Virtual Reality, knotty pine, some old areas “not too old”, family areas, south Edmonton, a garage, a hospital, a school, a home gym, a college, a diy, lots of ultimate places and things, some narrow areas, everything finished, an Avalon mall, some parts are south common, and has a cabin, plus it has every Place and everything the world has to offer) Everyone: This place has everything! Commander Kain: Every REC Room in this HQ does, the main one is your spot. Everyone: We don‘t know what to say! Commander Kain: I do, who’s ready to party!? (Everyone cheered as Commander Kain left while everyone entered the main REC Room and started having fun) (Hart, Gadget a bridge droid, Vulture and Tristan were playing Super smash bros ultimate and at one point Gadget defeated Hart's character Pikachu with Joker causing the young boy to cry with the droid trying his best to calm the boy without getting into trouble with his brother and or father, meanwhile Zack, Finn, Yusei, and some of Zack's troopers decided to use the Aguma to play the ordinal scale at first it was tricky for Yusei and Finn the first time but they managed to get the hang of it while helping Zack and his troopers defeat the boss meanwhile Dian, Yuya, Flip and Tech were playing a game of cluedo with Flip being the killer which caused Yuya to get into a argument with Flip while Dian and Tech just deadpanned at the two, then Joey used the phone) Joey: Hello, Yeah I like to order 1,000,000 pepperoni pizzas with double cheese and meatballs, delivered here to the Time Brigade HQ! Caswell: Dude what are you doing? Joey: I’m ordering pizza. (Joey also put in the order for 1,000,000 sodas, wings, breadsticks, and cookie pies) Alito: How are you able to afford all of that stuff? Téa: Its just Joey being Joey. Serenity: That’s my brother for you. Mrs. Wheeler: At least he’s not like my ex-husband, he’s an alcoholic. Tristan: Yeah, I once took Yugi, Téa, and Miho to where Joey lives, we saw his dad, and he threw an empty beer bottle at us. Joey: Why were you guys visiting my dad? I told you guys that he's mean. Tristan: You went missing, then a little while later, we saw you with the yo-yo gang. Joey: Oh those guys? They’re in jail. Yugi: At least we were glad you’re okay. Téa: If you disappear like that again, I won’t show any mercy on you! Miho: Neither will I! Ishizu: I must say, you might have a good future, even without my Millennium Necklace, I can still see into the future. Marik: It’s true, my older sister can do that. (While they all had a good laugh, we see we see Chazz and Sylvio playing chess) Chazz: Checkmate! Sylvio: WHAT!?, I demand a rematch! Chazz: Sure, the Chazz will beat you anytime! Sylvio: Not before I defeat you, because I’m Everyone... Kakimoto, Ootomo, and Yamabe: Sylvio! Sylvio: That’s me! Chazz: Whatever. (As they begin having another rematch, we see Leo Akaba at the bar with Chancellor Sheppard, Principal MacKenzie, and Kagemaru, as the bartender gave all 4 men, beers) Leo Akaba: Oh that’s good stuff. Principal MacKenzie: You said it, I haven’t had beer since my daughter became Pro. Kagemaru: You have a daughter? Principal MacKenzie: Her name is Reggie, and she’s over there. (Principal MacKenzie points to where Reggie is, shes seen getting a pedicure with Midori Hibiki, Luna (ZEXAL), and Eve) Chancellor Sheppard: You know, just before the war begun, I hired myself a new vice-chancellor, since my last one went back to France with his son. (As they continued having their conversation, we see Mai Valentine playing at the casino with Vivian Wong) Mai: Wow I haven’t had this much fun since I used to work on a ship! Vivian: You said it, I should buy myself a casino since I own a Chinese restaurant in 1 of the KaibaLand amusement parks. (As they continued playing in the casino, we see Jaden, Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine sitting near a fireplace) Jaden: This is nice and toasty Alexis: It’s nice to be with you Jaden Mindy: She missed you a whole lot since you disappeared during our last night at Duel Academy Jasmine: To her, it wasn’t the same without you Jaden: I’m sorry ladies, it was time for me to hit the road, and start traveling (Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine all forgave Jaden and gave him a hug, next we see Yusei, Akiza, and Misty all enjoying a few snacks and drinks) Yusei: What a day. Akiza: I know, it’s been a rough day fighting the enemy. Misty: Now we can enjoy our night without any problems at all. Rose: Indeed Lady Misty, More lemonade? Misty: Yes please Rose (The female guard poured some more lemonade into Misty's cup meanwhile) Yuma: I love these massage chairs! Tori: You said it Yuma, boy I love you so much. Summer and Jen: We love hanging around you Tori! Rio: Same here. (While they were enjoying themselves, we skip to Yuya and Zuzu) Yuya: Boy this is the life! Zuzu: I’ll say, I’m taking the advice on what Mina Simmington told me earlier, not to let anyone take you from me. (Yuya and Zuzu’s Counterparts appeared) Yuri: I wish I was this relaxed back when I was still at Duel Academy (ARC-V) Celina: I’ll say, I’m glad I met you guys. Yugo: This is the life we should’ve had, if you agree Rin. Rin: I agree with you Yugo, it’s thanks to Yuya that things are a whole lot cooler at New Domino City (ARC-V) Yuto: I heard Heartland City (ARC-V) is back to what it looked like before it was invaded. Lulu: I’m so glad everything there is a lot cooler. (Zuzu, Celina, Rin, and Lulu all smiled) Zuzu, Celina, Rin, and Lulu: THANK YOU YUYA!!! Yuya: No problem! (Then they heard the doorbell rang) Pizza man: Here’s your pizzas man! Joey: Oh boy the pizzas are here, same with the drinks, breadsticks, wings, and cookie pies! (4 brigade droids were searching though the DVD collection, it was obvious they were trying to find a movie) Bolt: Have you found a movie yet? Red gear: Yes I think so Photon: Hey this is the remake of the Aladdin movie Steel: What do you say sir, should everyone watch this? Bolt: It is a good movie hey anyone who wants to watch a movie please follow us we'll be watching the new Aladdin movie Everyone: YEAH!!! (The 4 Brigade droids began to pop popcorn before they put the movie in, and they get to eat their pizza, wings, breadsticks and cookie pies, and drink their drinks with the movie) (Once they were done popping popcorn, they put the movie in and everyone began chowing down, as the movie started) (2h and 9mins later the movie ended and everyone was heading to their rooms to rest for the night while the brigade droids went to charge their batteries for tomorrow Yuya was heading back to his room when he got a goodnight kiss on the lips from Zuzu) Zuzu; Goodnight Yuya Yuya: Goodnight Zuzu (Zuzu starts to head back to her room while Yuya heads to his bed, elsewhere) The D: Of all the people to send to this dump why did he had to send me!? (The D was wondering around Duel Academy (ARC-V) in hopes of finding Sanders) The D: He must be in the prison cells, I haven't checked there yet. (The D headed to Duel Academy (ARC-V) prison to locate Sanders, he searched every cell, but none of them held him, then there was 1 more cell he hadn’t checked, when he arrived, he found a middle-aged man with a broad mustache, he was wearing a crimson prison uniform) The D: You must be the man known as Sanders. Sanders: Who are you, what do you want? The D: I’m The D, I’m here to invite you to join the Shadow Squad. Sanders: The Shadow Squad? The D: Yes, it’s an organization that plans to rid the world of Duel Monsters. Sanders: (scoffs) I don’t care about that junk, the only thing I care about is War! The D: You’re in luck, we’re at war with the Time Brigade, but we’re at a real disadvantage, but with your type of training, our grunts will be undefeated and unstoppable. Sanders: WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WANT TO JOIN THE SHADOW SQUAD, ALL MY OLD STUDENTS, INCLUDING MY OLD TOP STUDENT, THE BATTLE BEAST HAD ALL BETRAYED ME, THEY’RE THE ONES WHO LOCKED ME IN HERE, AND IT’S ALL BECAUSE OF THAT DUELTAINER!!! The D: I can assure you these Grunts are more to your liking, now listen up, they’re demonic and heartless, meaning there’s no chance of rebellion or insubordination, making them far better soldiers than the students you trained before. Sanders: I’ll tell you something, when it comes to orders, I respond by shouting “SIR YES SIR”, when I’m given an order, I obey, and so do those I train, no questions asked. The D: From what I heard, you have no respect for students at all. Sanders: I’m an evil abusive and ruthless drill sergeant! I’m not a nice person! I never was! The D: This makes Emperor Shade want you more. Sanders: GET OUT!!! AND DON’T FOR ME AGAIN!!! The D: I can’t do that, I have orders to bring you back. Sanders: Orders by who? The D: Emperor Shade. Sanders: TELL THIS EMPEROR OF YOURS THAT I’M NOT JOINING!!! The D: That’s not you’re decision, that was already decided by Emperor Shade. Sanders: Then you leave me no choice! We’ll settle this in a duel! If you win, I’ll join the Shadow Squad! If you lose, you leave me to die! The D: You’ve been in this cell long enough, Fine I accept your challenge. Sanders: Before we begin, let me out of this cell! (The D fell Anime style, next he let Sanders out of his cell, and gave him his duel disk, then they activated their Duel Disks) The D: Remember, if I win, you’ll join the Shadow Squad! The D and Sanders: LET’S DUEL!!! Category:Legends unite Category:Scripts